


Inicio

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Inicio

El inicio de su relación fue algo atropellado y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Era el Londres de la posguerra y la gente todavía estaba un poco asustada de salir a la calle (pero ya salía, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y el sentimiento de que nada podría arruinarles el día).

Cualquiera hubiera reconocido a Harry Potter. Su cara estaba por todos lados: revistas, periódicos, libros, incluso escobas, y había un helado que llevaba su nombre (de chocolate, llevaba chispas de menta espolvoreadas en la superficie). A veces le era hasta molesto salir a la calle porque a la primera oportunidad se lanzaban sobre él por cualquier estupidez como comprobar si era cierto que ya no estaba su cicatriz o si era cierto que sus ojos habían cambiado de color después de la batalla, o si era verdad que le había crecido un sexto dedo.

Harry gustaba de rodar los ojos disimuladamente cuando alguien se le quedaba mirando: nada de eso era cierto.

Draco Malfoy, en cambio, estaba un poco irreconocible. Un poco mucho. La guerra se había llevado la mitad de su peso, y ahora lo intentaba recuperar poco a poco, sin mucho éxito. Sus ojos estaban opacos y asustadizos; algunas veces se sorprendía saltando cuando escuchaba un ruido raro. Había sido obligado a pasar algunos meses en Azkaban, mientras se llevaba a cabo su juicio (fue uno de los últimos, así que estamos hablando de varios meses). Se había cortado el cabello casi a rape, y eso era lo que le daba a su rostro un aire inusual.

No fue amor a primera vista (porque, para empezar, ya se tenían muy vistos). Fue susto a primera vista.

Draco iba pasando por la calle cuando escuchó un ruido extraño y empuñó la varita. Harry se asustó al ver que alguien le apuntaba y repelió el ataque. Draco, su elfo y las provisiones que llevaban acabaron en el piso.

La cara de susto que había puesto Harry sería difícil de olvidar. Pero la cara de enfado que había puesto Draco sería mucho más imborrable: era la primera vez que Draco se sentía en plena posesión de sus derechos civiles.

Después de todo, ¿qué clase de imbécil anda por la calle lanzando hechizos contra magos inocentes?

–¡Potter! –escupió, mientras intentaba levantarse.

Harry se preguntó si un "helado Potter" compensaría el agravio causado.


End file.
